Soda's big career
by RaNdOmGrEaSeR2.01
Summary: Ok, Soda is racing for fun in a July 4th bash and gets a new job...racing. Will he leave his family behind? What will happen to his friends? BTW There are characters in here that I made up so read my other story "A fight the greasers wont forget" Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Soda finds fame

As Soda worked on a car the news paper truck had arrived. Making that annoying sound when it backed up Steve ran out to pay the guy. As the truck stopped a guy got out of the truck whistling. Soda looked up.

"Hey, Max." Soda said taking the money sweetly from the girl in the car. Casey walked out of the DX and waved. (In this one and the rest of the stories Casey's going to work at the DX with the boys.) Max was a heavy, big, and well, fat guy, but he was the nicest man in Tulsa. He wasn't really fat just around 188, but on the outside he looked like 200 or more.

"Max, what's the biggie today?" Casey asked whipping her dirty hands off with a rag. Max smirked.

"Well…" Max started as Soda set his arm around Casey. "Nothin' really, except a race goin' on next week." The three seemed interested now.

"What kind of race?" Steve asked.

"Car racin'. Interested?" Soda looked at Steve and then at Casey. They all nodded.

"Yeah." They all said at once. Max handed them the big stack of news papers.

"Well, you kids can find all that out on page twenty-five in the paper today." Max explained.

"And you can have a big tip." Soda said.

"Awe, no. I couldn't." Max said shaking his head while smiling.

"Yeah, you can." Casey said showing him five dollars. (Remember, we're in the sixties and five dollars is a lot in those days.)

"Ok. Thanks." He said slowly taking the money from her hands. "You kids take care and tell that little kid brother of yours I said hi, okay?" He said walking to his truck while looking back.

"Ok." Soda and Casey said waving. Steve was picking up the news paper bag and setting it on the counter when Casey and Soda came in. Steve pulled out his switchblade and started cutting the package open. He lifted one paper and began flipping through pages. He finally stopped to the article.

"Listen, all contestants must be fifteen or older in order to drive. Soda you can do that." Steve said looking up at Soda after reading.

"Wait, I'm not doin' that. I can't drive." Soda said.

"But it says "contestants fifteen and up". You don't have to know how ta drive in order to be in it." Steve said trying to convince him.  
"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a good excuse. Besides Darry's not gunna let me and its gunna be when we work."

"It's next week. Next week is the July 4th week and we're off, so maybe Darry can let you drive then."

"Casey, what do you think? Should I?" Soda asked looking at Casey. She had a worried look on her face with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. Teens around Tulsa are kinda crazy and…well, who knows when they'll cause a wreck. I don't know, Soda. Your gunna have to ask Darrel."

"She's right. Socs are probably going to be there and try to kill me for all we know." A honk came from a guy outside. Everyone turned.

"I'll get him." Casey said leaving the room.

"Listen, man. Do you really want to make your family proud? Remember what you promised Casey?" Steve said putting his hands on Soda's shoulders.

Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Soda are eleven as Darry is fifteen and Pony is nine. Pony runs to the play ground as Darry watches him sitting on the bench. Soda and Casey sit on the swings and slowly swing back and forth not going higher than before, but keeping the same pace.

"Casey, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Soda said looking at Casey. Casey looks at him and smiles.

"I don't really know yet. Ever since mom and dad died…we kinda turned and began differently." She said watching Pony. "What 'bout you?"

"I wanna...well, we can make a difference in the world and I wanna try doing it. I wanna turn us around and…and…make a new start." Soda explained slowing down the pace and looking down. Casey turned.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean…I wanna make you proud. I wanna make Darry and Pony proud to." Soda said looking at Casey. She smiled.

"Well, you do what ever it takes then. Promise me you'll do it and you…you won't give up." Casey said stopping. Soda stopped to and smiled. She showed him her right pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Ok. Pinky promise." He said grabbing her pinky with his.

End of flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, I remember." He mumbled.

"Good. Are you gunna do it?" Steve asked dropping his hands from his shoulders. Soda thought for a moment.

"Ok, Steve. I'll do it." He said. Steve smiled showing his teeth and showed a hand in front of Soda. Soda looked at it for a minute and shook it. Casey came in with three dollar bills in her hand.

"Stupid Socs." She murmured setting the money in the cash register. Soda mouthed to Steve. 'I'm not tellin' her. She's gunna hit me.' Steve mouthed back. 'No she's not. Now tell her.' Soda rolled his eyes and had a pissed off mood type look on his face.

"Casey…" He started.

"Yeah, Soda?" She asked organizing the money like she always does.

"Uh…I'm entering the race." After those words Casey dropped all of the money in her hands and turned her head towards him with concerned eyes.

"Soda, are you sure you want to do it?" She asked. Soda paused before answering.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Casey dropped down to pick up the money. She collected the money off the ground as Soda began to talk again. "If I win the race we'll win five hundred dollars and that'll pay all the bills for a while." Casey put all the money in it without organizing it and turned towards him.

"You're keeping the promise." She smiled. "And you haven't given up. Go for it, Soda. I know you'll win." She said smiling bigger. Soda and Steve smiled also.

It was closing time for the day and Casey had already finished counting the money as Steve started the Car. Soda turned the 'open and closed' sign and opened the door waiting for Casey. Casey set the money in the cash register and ran towards the door that Soda was holding. As Casey ran out Soda locked the door and ran to the car that Casey was getting in and Steve was in the front and waiting.

"You think Darry will let me race?" Soda asked looking at Casey in the back seat. She shrugged.

"Who knows? It's Darry." She replied.

"Yeah." Soda said looking out the window with his hand on his head. "If he says yes then what are we gunna do about the car? I mean we have no time to work on it any time this week."

"I'll work on it all week; don't worry. I'll use my sick days to work on it." Casey and Soda looked at Steve with a shocked expression.

"Steve, you're gunna have to have Dally help you, because you can't do it all by yourself and finish it by next week." Soda said looking at him.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll have someone else help me, just stop worrying 'bout the damn car." Steve said. Soda smiled.

"Well, we got the car part settled now we need to get the registration form." Soda explained.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I'll fill it out and get it for you." Casey said. It was silent the rest of the way there. Soda thought about how driving in a race car would be like. Casey kept hoping he wouldn't crash if Darry lets him. Steve…well, he just paid attention to the road as a good driver. Steve stopped in front of the small Curtis house to let the two Curtis' out. Soda and Casey waved at Steve when they got in the house. He drove off. Darry was on his special chair reading his newspaper as Pony was doing his homework on the dinning table near the kitchen. Darry looked up.

"Welcome home you two." Darry greeted as they walked in. Pony turned towards Soda and Casey just entering the house.

"Hey, Dare." Casey greeted back.

"Hi, Dare." Soda greeted. "Uh…I have to ask you somethin', Dare." He began. Casey turned. Soda took a deep sigh before beginning. "There's a race goin on next week and…"

"And you want to be in it?" He finished.

"How'd you know?" Soda asked. Darry turned to the page in his newspaper and showed him.

"If you want you can." Darry allowed smiling. Casey and Soda looked at each other with a shocked, yet pleased expression. Pony smiled as well.

"Casey, I need help." Pony begged. Casey looked at him and walked towards him.

"Darry…" Soda speechlessly said. "I…I mean…"

"Soda, you really want to do it?" Soda nodded. "Then do it." Soda smiled.

"Thanks, Dare." Soda cheered running to the house phone to call Steve. Steve was in the garage full of cars that Steve's father owned as the phone rang. Rachelle was doing homework when the phone rang. She looked up and walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rachelle? Oh, hi. Uh, is Steve there?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, um…he's in the garage looking for a car for the race. Do you want me to get him?" Soda looked annoyed.

"That would be nice."

"K. Let me go get him." She said hanging up the phone.

"Hello? Rachelle? Steve?" He said lifting up an eye brow. He hung up the phone.

Rachelle ran out to the garage to get Steve.

"Steve, Steve. Soda's on the phone." She said pulling his jeans.

"Thanks, Rachelle." He thanked rushing to get to the phone. Rachelle followed. As they reached the phone Steve looked pissed. "Rach?" He looked more annoyed than pissed actually. "Did you hang up on Soda?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Never mind. Go back to doin' your homework." He said redialing the Curtis' phone number.

"Steve, your sister hung up on me."

"I know. I'll deal with her later. She ain't usin' her 'ead lately. Anyway, what's goin' on?"

"Darry said I could race."

"YEAH!! WOO!! Hey, Soda. I ain't picked out a car yet. Which color; silver, blue, or red?"

"Steve, I don't care. See ya tomorrow." Soda said hanging up the phone. Steve shrugged as he also hung up the phone. He went back to picking out a good race car.

Today is the day of the race and Soda takes deep breaths while entering the car. He gently puts his hands on the wheel and takes one final breath. He turns his head towards his best friend, whose head is in the car.

"Don't worry, Soda. Everything's alright. Now you just go out there and win that trophy." Steve said slapping Soda's arm. He left the car as Casey walked up to it and popped her head in it.

"You ok, Soda?" She asked.

"Look at all those Socs. Casey, I don't know if I should race anymore." He told her looking around. She looked around also.

"Don't worry about Socs; worry about you. And also…don't do it for the trophy." She giggled. Soda did the same.

"Racers, to your spots." The announcer said.

"Go get'em tiger." She said leaving. Soda drove the car to his starting point as Casey walked to her seat next to Pony.

"On your marks…get set…GO!!"

There went all the racers. Cars passing each other fast as Soda began to get in sixth place. Casey sat next to Ponyboy, who was shaking.

"Pony, you cold?" She asked. Pony turned.

"A little." He lied. He was cold, but he was also shaking because he was worried about Soda. Casey wrapped her arm around him as Pony laid his head on her shoulder. "Actually, Case…I'm scared. What if Soda crashes?" Casey sighed while turning her head towards her little brother.

"I don't know, but let's not think of that right now." She said trying to comfort her little brother. It didn't really work, but she tried. Soda sped past a Soc that Soda seemed to remember when he passed him. The Soc didn't want to be beat by a Greaser, so he sped up right next to Soda and gave Soda an evil smirk like he was going to kill him or something. Soda looked back at the Soc and tried to speed up to avoid the collision that might happen in a few moments. The Soc didn't let him and sped up as well then cut in front of Soda, but Soda didn't allow any Soc to tell him that he can't race or can't win a race, so he moved to the side and passed him and made sure the Soc didn't catch up to him. Soda was now in second place and needed to be in first place before the next few laps. He caught up to a Soc that he recognized from the rumble the last Saturday. He was one of the ones picking on Pony. Soda wasn't letting a bully Soc win first place, no way. He decided to win it for all of his friends, especially for Pony. Soda slowly tried to get in front of the Soc multiples of times, but the Soc didn't let him. Casey crossed both fingers hoping the driver in the other car wasn't going to crash Soda. Finally, the Soc decided to try and ram Soda against the wall. He turned his car fast towards Soda's. Soda noticed and slowed down to let the Soc crash. Flames flaring out of the car and car parts and glass from the windows went flying. Soda drove passed the finish line as the whole crowd cheered.

"Go Sodapop!!! WOOOH!!!" The Greasers cheered from the audience. Soda drove the car towards the middle of the race track and got out of the car and waved to them. All the Greasers raced down from the audience and ran towards Soda, congratulating him, patting him on the back and all that. A man walked up to Soda and them.

"Sodapop Curtis? Are you him?" He asked pointing at Soda. Everyone settled down to listen to what the man needed to say.

"Yes, sir. I am." He replied.

"You did a wonderful job on the race today."

"Thanks."

"Now I'm Michael B. Hariot from the Hariot Racing Company. And we need a good racer and I believe you could be it. Are you interested?"

"Well, I need my friends t…"

"Go ahead, Soda." They all interrupted.

"Good, now get your pit crew ready by tomorrow. Meet me at the Company." Michael said turning with a smile. Soda turned towards all his friends.

"Don't need to. My pit crew's right here." He said as his friends started to jump with joy.

"Soda, some of us don't have experience with the cars." Pony told him.

"We'll figure that out later."


End file.
